


Experiment fic: Bucky Barnes and Greg Lestrade

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [79]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Male Friendship, Sad, could have been more then friends, mycroft knows a lot of people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “You have nothing holding you back now.”“What did you do Bucky?” Greg Lestrade's heart skipped a beat when Bucky didn't meet his gaze. He reached out a hand, feeling how warm Bucky was and the man finally looked up at him, his expression a mix of sadness and confusion.“It wasn't me.”





	Experiment fic: Bucky Barnes and Greg Lestrade

“ **You have nothing holding you back** now.”

“What did you do Bucky?” Greg Lestrade's heart skipped a beat when Bucky didn't meet his gaze. He reached out a hand, feeling how warm Bucky was and the man finally looked up at him, his expression a mix of sadness and confusion.

“It wasn't me.”

“Winter?” Greg blinked, clutching at Bucky's hand when the man gave a single nod, his mouth in a tight line before he looked out the car window again. The rain was gently falling on the pavement, the last people hurrying home from a normal day at their jobs and Greg had never felt more removed from them than before.

“Why would Winter help me? I thought he didn't-”

Talking about Bucky's other persona hasn't as weird at it had been in the earlier days. Then again, everything had felt weird in those early days. Learning about Superhumans and their abilities, knowing Mycroft was in close contact with some of them. The urgency they'd had to get him out of London after the incident, the reassurance Sherlock was fine but Greg couldn't come back, at least not for a while. It had been a whirlwind but somewhere along the way, he'd befriended some wonderful people. Bucky and Winter being one of them.

“Because I couldn't and you were in danger,” Bucky answered, his voice filled with shame and Greg grabbed hold of the man's hand tightly, his nails almost digging into the skin. Silence settled between them in the car, the windows fogging up but Greg didn't want to move to fix it, afraid Bucky would get out and disappear. He'd lost too many people already, he couldn't lose him too.

“Are you okay?” The second he asked the question, he knew how stupid it was. Whatever Winter had done, it affected Bucky and Greg hated himself for being the reason. He knew about Bucky and Winter's history and didn't want them in a situation where they had to spill blood again. He'd heard about the night terrors and panic attacks from Steve, had even been present for a couple of them and it had been the most terrifying thing he'd ever witnessed.

“I'm sorry, Bucky. Is- is Winter listening?”

Bucky nodded, sadness in his eyes and Greg let out a breathe, placing his other hand on Bucky's cheek.

“I'm sorry, Winter. I never wanted you to-”

“He doesn't regret it, Greg. He just wants you safe. Me too.”

“But it shouldn't come at both your expense!” Greg almost snapped, self-hate rising as Bucky looked at him with friendly eyes. The man was too gentle and kind. Too forgiving. He stroked Bucky's cheek, heart melting as the man leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for a few moments and just letting it happen.

“You can go back now. To London. To Sherlock.” Bucky whispered, pulling away when Greg didn't remove his hand. The mention of Sherlock gave a mix of happiness and worry. Things had changed so much, he didn't even know if he still belonged there. If London was still his home. Before he could say something, Bucky moved, releasing himself from Greg's grip and opening the door.

Greg let him go, tears starting to form in his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened but it did. 
> 
> The line came from So Prompt on Tumblr: http://soprompt.tumblr.com/


End file.
